Secretos Revelados
by Gaby. C.C
Summary: Tecna le ha estado guardando un gran secreto a todos. Un nuevo mal acecha y las Winx deben salvar la dimension magica de nuevo pero deben encontrar las gemas del destino ¿podran las Winx salvar el dia sin perder la confianza en si mismas y en su amiga?
1. chapter 1

Ya había pasado un mes desde que las Winx habían atrapado a Aleron y Selina volvió de nuevo al lado bueno La señorita fargonda estaba en su oficina cuando llegó la inspectora

Las chicas se fueron a la tierra con Roxi para celebrar el fin de año escolar- Griselda dijo con una sonrisa la cual se borró cuando vio el rostro de la directora-sucede algo? -no es solo q presiento algo malo pero no puedo explicar que-le respondió -bueno esperemos que no sea nada de q preocuparnos-y con eso Griselda salió de la oficina

-podria decor con certeza q Bloom ya cumplio su destino ahora le toca a otra Winx cumplir el suyo.

Las Winx estaban terminando de dar un concierto en el Bar Musica Frutal y fueron recibidas por sus novios

-vaya Winx fue un gran concierto el de hoy -dijo Sky a su novia -verdad q si -dijo Bloom abrazandolo -Brandon!!!!-grito Stella lanzamdose a su novio -hola Helio-dijo timidamente Flora -pensaba en traerte una rosa pero no habia rosa mas bella q tu mi dulce flora -aww eres tan gentil Helio -Que hay Riven -dijo Musa a su mala cara novio acostumbrada a su comportamiemto indiferente pero algo en el la sorprendio puesto q la tomo del brazo y le dio un gran abrazo -me encanto el concierto mi querida Musa. ultimamente su caracter estaba cambiando por suerte para mejor Que te parecio a ti Tim?-dijo Tecna acercandose -Me encanti bombom -dijo musa en voz baja muy preocupada por q ella igual había notado algo raro en ella .

Después de los abrazos y saludos -por que no vamos a la playa chicas se ve muy bonito el atardecer desde ahí - dijo Layla a lo q las demás estuvieron de acuerdo estaban admirando el hemoso paisaje cuando de pronto un pitito de la bolsa de Tecna Los distrajo y voltearon a verla con cara de duda especialmente Timmy- que sucede Tecna que es ese sonido no ira a explotar verdad- dijo Stella exagerando -no no va a explotar-dijo Tecna revisando su PDA al ver lo q era sus ojos se abrieron como platos , se puso algo nerviosa a lo q todos vieron extrañados - Tec pasa algo malo?-pregunto musa lentamente

-mmm no es es solo q mm recordé q tengo q ir con.. Roxi! Si con Roxi para ayudarla.. con su examen me tengo q ir chicos adios Timmy -dijo Tecna rapidamente dandole un beso en la mejia a su novio y llendose lo más rápido de ahí

\- q fue eso?- dijo Brandon confundido -parecia muy nerviosa-bloom dijo extrañada -si espero q no sea nada malo -dijo musa preocupada por su mejor amiga

Peroaparece como si..-dijo flora pero no termino por q su amiga nunca era así

-como si que Flo? - pregunto Layla pero cuando iba a responder Riven le ganó la palabra-ella está mintiendo -dijo indiferente aunque en el fondo estaba muy confundido y hasta un poco preocupado también

-mintiendo? Ella no es así la conosco-dijo Timmy defendiendo a su amada

-yo solo digo-Riven

-q te sucede Tecna-susurro Timmy preocupado no solo por lo de ahora sí porque desde hacía tiempo su novia se estaba comportando raro.

Estaban con los ceños fruncidos cuando llegó Roxi- hola chicos q sucede-dijo saludando pero todos al oír su voz se dieron miradas extrañadas

-sin ofender Roxi pero q haces aquí?- dijo

Stella con cara confundida

-Stella- la regalo flora

-no deberias estar estudiando con Tecna-dijo helio

-como Tecna y estudiando para que?pregunto Roxi a lo q las Winx se dieron caras preocupadas

-que sucede-dijo Roxi borrando su sonrisa al escuchar aquello

-tecna nos dijo q iba a ir contigo pero al parecer mintió.

Mientras los chicos estaban con su dilema Tecna estaba corriendo por media ciudad hasta q llegó a su casa y subió rápidamente las escaleras despertando a los animales encantados y a Kiko cuando llegó a su habitación habrio rápidamente su laptop mostrando un mapa con un rastro y un punto de llegada. Su ojos se agrandaron y eboso una gran sonrisa y salto con alegría y dijo contenta-lo he encontrado!.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: En Busca de un Amigo

Habia llegado la tarde y las winx y los especialistas habian decidido que era hora de regresar a su casa.

Los chicos las acompañaron pero vieron raro que la casa estaba a ocuras y solo la habitación que debe ser de tecna tenía una luz violeta, preocupadas las chicas entraron ya que unos días antes una luz así había cortado la electricidad y hubo una explosión en el cuarto de ella pero no salió herida aún así acordaron no hablar de ello con nadie.

Los chicos vieron la cara de sus repectivas novias entonces Sky dijo - Qu sucede chicas?

esa luz-dijo bloom preocupada y con eso las Winx se dieron una mirada entre ellas y arrancaron a correr por la casa los chicos las siguieron.

-Es que hace una semana tecna había hecho algo así según ella era un experimento nuevo de Zenith pero algo salió mal y estalló no le pasó nada grave solo se golpeó un poco la cabeza-les explicó musa a los chicos

-y por qué no dijeron nada-les reclamo Timmy -por que ella nos pidió no decir nada a nadie- le respondió flora subiendo las escaleras

Cuando llegaron a la habitación e intentaron abrir la puerta tenía seguro -tec abre la puerta-le grito Timmy desde el otro lado pero ella no escucho, mientras, los chicos estaban intentando abrir Tecna estaba tratando de que la señal no desaparezca tecleando un montón de cosas ya lo estaba logrando pero pasó lo mismo que hace unas semanas cuando lo había intentado empezó con unos sonidos que se hicieron más ruidosos, luego con una luz rojo prendiendo se ella se apresuró lo más que pudo ya casi lo tenía, no iba a rendirse cuando vio ya tenía la señal guardada y hasta una copia, pero ya era tarde el conteo de autodestrucción ya había llegado al tope y ella sin tiempo de reaccionar fue lanzada contra la pared golpeándose muy fuerte la cabeza . Ella quedó inconsciente pero ya tenía la señal que necesitaba.

Desde afuera sus amigos escucharon la fuerte explosión y Lugo mucho humo saliendo de la puerta por abajo -Tecna-grito Musa asustada

Rivén no se iba quedar esperando le dió una patada a la puerta tirandola abajo y los demas chicos entraron las Winx se quedaron afuera era mucho humo dentro traban de buscar por toda la habitación. Ya que el humo les impedía ver bien hasta que Riven la encontró tirada junto a una paren y corría sangre por su frente se fijó bien estaba aún inconsciente les grito a los demás que la había encontrado y salieron lo más rápido de ahí gracias a bloom que con su poder había logrado sofocar el fuego y el humo que causo esa fuerte explosión al salir las chicas horrorizadas vieron a su amiga en los brazos de Riven.

-hay que llevarla cuanto antes a un hospital-dijo Layla un poco asustada, los demás asintieron y bajaron rápido las escaleras con Tecna aún en los brazos de Riven pues Timmy era el que conduciría después de Nabu el era el único que aprendió a hacerlo con esos carro. Se subieron a la camioneta que habían logrado comprar las chicas, y Timmy fue lo más rápido que el motor le permitiera llegar, cuando entreron a la sala de emergencias una enfermera los atendió y se la llevo con ella.

Pasaron una hora y aún no tenian noticia, las chicas estaban muy preocupadas los chicos las intentaban consolar y Timmy daba vueltas como un león enjaulado eso irritabaas a riven- ya quieres parar de caminar asi-dijo- y tú riven quieres callarte -contraataco Timmy iban a ponerse a discutir cuando vieron a la enfermera acercarse a ello - cómo esta ella-dijo Timmy apresuradamente

-ella estabien aunque aún sigue inconsciente solo fue el golpe un poco duro y el susto con unas pastillas ella se sentirá mejor -podemos pasar a verla -pregunto flora la enfermera asintió y los llevo a su habitación pero solo podían entrar 5 personas Timmy que era su novio y musa su mejor amiga pidieron entrar ellos no objetaron esos entraron junto a flora Riven y helio por que los chicos no iban a dejar a sus novias solas los demás esperaron afuera.

Al entrar los chicho la vieron recostada en la cama Timmy se acercó a ella y tomó su mano pero sintió que lo oprimido y dijo-que Tecna - ella se movió un poco ya Estaba despertando -timmy -dijo en un susurro

El se emocionó y dijo muy contento -Tecna estás bien

-timmy que sucede- pregunto flora - ella despertó-le respondió

-desperto!-dijo musa hacercandose a su amiga

Cómo estás cariño-dijo flora de manera maternal

-flora dónde está Layla debemos ir a buscarlo rapido-dijo tecna a un medio inconscien

-a quien debemos ir a buscar tec-pregunto musa suavemente

\- A... Nabu -dijobtecna casi en un susurro los demás se sorprendieron y temeron por la memoria de su Amiga - hey tecna pero Nabu está muerto -dijo Riven de manera de broma musa solo le lanzó una mirada

\- no lo está solo está perdido no sé exactamente dónde está pero tengo su ubicación y un mapa donde nos lleve a el-dijo Tecna ha completamente despierta

-desperto que hablas segura que estas bien- Dijo helio

-estoy segura q estoy completamente bien -solto un suspiro y prosiguio-el experimento q les había dicho chicas no era exactamente un experimento era un hechizo rastreador pero solo lo pueden hacer Las hadas del Ra.. digo la tecnología de Zenith con ese hechizo logré localizar a Nabu la primera vez q lo intente explotó por q no estaba completamente con mi energía al 100% pero esta vez sí lo logré pero al hacerlo mi energía se frenó haciendo que estallara de nuevo pero afortunadamente logré captar y guardar la señal en mi PDA tal como tú lo hiciste una vez Timmy pero aún no la he revisado bien-lo último lo dijo mirando a Timmy con una leve sonrisa

-asi que si sabes que Nabu sigue vivo y necesita que vayamos por el-dijo Riven tratando de procesar toda la información -yo te creo-dice Timmy -yo igual -dijeron musa y flora al unisonido -creo que si puede ser una gran posibilidad-opino Helio -bien bien cuando le diremos a los demás -dijo Riven con una sonrisa.

Ahora sólo pásenme mi PDA y así tendré la ubicación exacta - aquí tienes sabía q no podías estar tan lejos de tu tecnología -dijo Timmy dándole su PDA y un beso fugaz q fue interrumpido por Brandon- por favor tengan piedad

-brandon?-dij Timmy tecna solo se ruborizó y vio a sus demás amigos como entraban a la habitación - como les dejaron pasar

-no nos dejaron pero las enfermeras ya no estaban en el pasillo y queremos ver a Tecna -dijo Bloom con inocencia fingida

-como estás Tec-pregunto Layla acercándose

-dinos q ya estás bien y podemos ir a casa sabes una chica necesita su sueño reparador -dijo Stella bromeando

-hay Stella tú si de verdad q numca cambias jajaja-musa dijo

-ya estoy bien chicas no se preocupen-

_que haces con tu PDA? -Pregunto Sky pues desde que entró estaba tecleando cosas en el -bueno es una sorpresa para.. Layla

-para mi?-dijo la aludida confundida

-Si Layla Nabu está vivo-dijo tecna con una sonrisa

-!!que!!!- gritaron los demas Layla estaba como en shock y no era para tanto pues el era su prometido

-coomoo es verdad-al fin logro decir muy sorprendida

-es verdad Layla Tecna lo encontró con un hechizo de localización-le dijo flora dulcemente

Después de explicarle a los demás como sucedió todo Layla y loschicos estaban cada vez más felices después de unos minutos tecna ya tenía la ubicación de Nabu -ya lo tengo chicos-todos prestaron atención y se acercaron más a ella especialmente Layla -Nubu está en.. oh no-dijo Tecna luego empezó a temblar un poco y sus ojos se volvieron acuosos tantos horribles recuerdos le vinieron a la mente de un solo golpe - Timmy al ver su reacción se preocupó- tecna que sucede - el se acercó a ella y ella lo miró a los ojos vio el miedo ellos y tubo una idea de lo q le sucedía Se acercó a ella y la abrazo-timmy que le sucede -pregunto Sky solo las chicas y Timmy sabían lo que podría suceder para asegurarse Musa se acercó al PDA de Tecna y su sospecha era verdad dijo entonces-Nabu está en la dimension Omega -con tan solo escuchar el nombre más se escondió en los brazos de Timmy -cariño no tienes que ir si no quieres-le dijo Timmy al oido -no - le respondio firmemente-tengo que ir el es nuestro amigo y cuando yo estuve ahí en su lugar ustedes no me abandonaron, debo ayudarlo además soy la única que conoce muy bien ese lugar- aunque parecía valiente la verdad es que estaba llena de miedo después de un momento se separó de Timmy y vio la casa preocupadas de sus amigos -estoy bien chicos pero debemos ir cuanto antes en la búsqueda de un amigo

-Tecna segura no es necesario que vengas si no quieres ya hisiste bastante con encontrarlo y devolverme la esperanza de que sigue vivo-dijo dijo Layla

-estoy segura además me necesitan y yo no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada-tratode sonreí Aunque en el fondo sentía ganas de llorar por todo lo que vivió ahí después de ver que no podían hacer nada le sonrieron y Riven dijo- bien pues entonces es momento de ir en busca de un amigo los demás estuvieron de acuerdo luego de hanerle dado de alta a Tecna esa misma noche todos se fueron a preparar para la misión decidieron dormir un poco antes para tener su energía completa y partirán al amanecer todos descansaban y dormían mientras recuperaban fuerzas menos una, que tenía una horrible pesadilla.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: De Vuelta al Lugar de mis Pesadillas.

Todo era oscuro y frío no había salida lo sabía ella estaba de vuelta en ese horrible lugar donde pasó el peor tiempo de su vida.

No podía ser cierto de nuevo en esa dimensión congelada Tecna sabía que está vez no podría escapar de pronto escucho voces a su alrededor no veía de quienes eran pero sabía que no era nada bueno esa voces se fueron acercando más y más ella quería transformarse pero algo o alguien le impedía hacerlo de pronto sintió un cuchillo afilado cerca de su garganta y escucho una voz tenebrosa diciendo -creias que te ibas a librar tan facil de mi verdad hadita.

Tecna desperto gritando tan fuerte que hasta las demas despertaron exaltadas por el grito.

Tecna estaba sentada en medio de cama respirando agitadamente y muy alterada que no se dio cuenta que musa habian entrado a su habitacion fue solo hasta que predio las luces.

-Que sucede Tecna oi un grito- dijo Musa

-Musa fue solo un mal sueño disculpa si tedesperte. -

Con eso las demás entraron a la habitación.

\- que sucede aquí interrumpieron mi importante sueño de belleza - dijo Stella fijiendo indignación

-ya Stella no seas asi-la regaño de nuevo flora

\- que?!! saben que no lo digo encerio- se defendió la rubia

-bueno de todas formas que sucede escuchamos un grito- dijo bloom

\- no fue nada bloom solo tuve una pesadilla -respondio Tecna

-como nada Tec solo mírate estás temblando - le dijo musa

\- cariño quieres contarnos- dijo amablemente Flora

-No es nada chicas vuelvan a dormir -

-muy bien pero si pasa algo solo grita de nuevo-dijo Bloom saliendo por la puerta todas las demas la siguieron a excepcion de Musa .

\- esto es por lo que me contaste en Omega-le pregunto preocupada a su amiga

-Si Musa lo vi de nuevo y parecia tan real como si estuviera ahi con el de nuevo -dijo Tecna abrazando sus piernas y derramando un par de lágrimas

-Tranquila Tec sabes que ya no estas ahi y el no te encotrara no puede ni salir del lugar .

-gracias musa siempre sabes que decir para que me sienta mejor -le dijo dandole un abrazo-ahora a dormir que mañana tenemos una misión .

El resto de la noche paso sin insidententes pero aun asi ella sabia que aunque quiera no podra pasar por ese mal recuerdo que mantiene en secreto a excepcion de su mejor amiga. Al dia siguiente todos ya estaban listo a excepcion de dos personas.

Tecna estaba en su habitacion terminando de prepararse cuando vio una cajita debajo de su cama la tomo, ella sabia muy bien que era asi que saco lo de adentro pensando que le podia ayudar en la mision.

Al abrir la caja habia una collar con una gema Rojo brillante y se lo colgó en el cuello escondido a la vista y dijo apretandolo contra su pecho y su mano -contigo un día estare solo tú y yo.

Luego bajo dandose cuenta que ya todos estaban listos excepto cierta rubia

-donde está Stella?- pregunto

\- ella está en su cuarto buscando algo a la moda para ponerse -dijo Bloom con voz cansada

-ya ni tienen que esperar tanto ya estoy aqui- dijo la rubia bajando de las escaleras con un abrigo exagerado de piel,con lentes de sol y unos tacones como de 14 cm

\- que vaya a una dimensión congelada y horrible con criminales que pueden hacerme daño... no significa que no vaya vestida de moda.

Nadie se dio cuenta de la mirada de horror en el rostro de Tecna para ella era mejor asi nadie debia saber lo que sucedio en ese lugar.

-como tu quieras Stella pero ya que no cambiaras tu "calzado"...es mejor irnos- dijo Bloom Las seis se pusieron en un circulo y dijeron al unisonido -Magic Winx Bloomix- despues de transformarse se transportaron a ellas mismas y a los especialistas a Omega.

Cuando llegaron se veia todo horrible caminaron un poco y llegaron a un pasaje de dos caminos en uno había un pedazo de tela muy conocida para una de ellas .

Tecna se acercaco a esa tela y la tomó los demás solo la observaron, ella cerro los ojos con fuerza y otro recuerdo le vino a la mente.

Ella estaba corriendo por su vida no se podía transformar estaba agotada y herida sabía que no podría más encontro esas dos entradas y no sabía dónde ir escucho un gritó diciendo - se fue por allá - Ella se asustó y tomó el camino de la derecha pero no se dio cuenta y tropezó y se raspo con un pedazo de hielo que había allí rasgando una parte de su ropa que usaba en alfea y también lastimandole el brazo pensando que ese camino la podría salvar pero no sabía cuál equivocada estaba ese camino la llevo directo con los que la buscaban.

Tecna cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salieran luego suspiro y se volteo a sus amigos y Timmy le pregunto-tec estás bien -

\- Si es solo que no debemos ir por ese camino -señalo donde estába la tela -por que no parece más seguro -dijo Riven viendo ambos caminos el otro parecia si salida Tecna suspiro y dijo- el de la derecha nos lleva directo con los de la prisión es una trampa bien preparada el otro es una ilusión parte de la trampa parece q no hay salida pero si la hay-

-como estás tan segura-pregunto Sky -creeme Sky lo se por esperiencia -lo dijo Tecna de espaldas y con un tono de voz lleno de amargura.

Las chicas se miraron preocupadas. Tecna empezó a caminar por la cueva elegida los demás no tardaron en seguirla.

Pasó media hora y llegaron a otra cueva pero llena de cristales hermosos pero además también criminales condenados a estar congelados por la eternidad

-pero que horrible lugar-dijo Flora con algo de miedo su novio lo noto y fue con ella para darle un cálido abrazo -lo se Flora mejor nos apresuramos para irnos cuanto antes-le dijo Helio

-este lugar no tiene salida - dijo Brandon -dememos irnos

-Brandon tiene razón debemos irnos de aquí somos blaco facil-razono Sky

-no esperen -les dijo Tecna a todos para no se vayan - localizativi pronte -dijo en un sussurro y despues de unos segundos un camino de flechas aparecio.

Todos miraron sorprendidos-QUE?- dijo musa viendo que el camino de flechas era a la vuelta de donde estában parados como vieron que Tecna iba tras las flechas la siguieron cuando llegaron a su destino todos sonrieron y Layla tenía lágrimas en los ojos llenos de felicidad -Nabu - dijo Layla y corrió con el estaba congelado y con los ojos cerrados pero se veía que podía respirar.

\- te encontramos Nabu ahora mismo te sacamos -le dijo Layla

-espera Layla deja que bloom y Stella derritan el hielo -dijo Tecna la Morena asintió

-bien Stella es nuestro turno -le dijo. Bloom -muy bien estoy lista .-Magic Winx Bloomix -gritaron una luz en un segundo y ambas ya estaban transformadas.

-Fuego de Fusion-dijo Bloom y una llamarada de fuego salió de su palma y envolvió el hielo donde estaba Nabu

\- Sol Naciente- y un rayo de sol salió de ella iluminando el lugar y derritiendo el hielo con su calor.

Tecna se dio cuenta que tardarían demasiado en derretir todo el hielo y gastarian sus energías antes de terminar a si que se le ocurrió algo .

-Magic Winx Bloomix-grito y de un segundo a otro de transformó los demás veían confundidos. -Capa Protectora Efecto de Multiplicación-grito y una pared digital con forma de semicirculo apareció encima de Bloom Stella.

La rubia miró confundida y dijo - eh Tec que estás asiendo-

-esta capa ayuda a que no se filtre el calor y a hacerlo más grande para que al momento de lanza tu hechizo sea más fuerte-le explicó pero Stella quedo más confundida

-en español -

-solo digamos que te estoy facilitando el trabajo -dijo con una sonrisa los demás se rieron.

Después de un rato el hielo cedió y Nabu callo desmayado por suerte el los brazos de Layla todos se pusieron alrededor de él - Layla?- dijo Nabu aún estaba débil -si mi amor estamos todos aquí.

Después de que se recuperó Layla le dio un beso tanto esperado por ambos.

-bienvenido amigo -le dijo Riven a suejor amigo y le dio un gran abrazo

-Gracias chicos por no dejarme sabia que lograrian decifrarlo y Layla sabia que siempre me buscarias- dijo Nabu mirando a todos. -

En realidad la persona que no perdio la esperanza y siguio buscandote que hasta tuvo que ir a parar al hospital-dijo Musa con una risita -fue Tecna.

El miro sorprendido jamás se esperaba esto y menos de Tecna y la volteo a ver ella estaba hasta atrás del montón no le gustaba esas cosas que le agradecieron por algo prefería hacerlo y nada más.

Nabu camino hasta a ella con una sonrisa ya estaba bastante bien le dijo -Muchas gracias- y luego le dio un gran abrazo ella al principio se sorprendió y no devolvió el abrazo de inmediato sin embargo devolvio el abrazo y dijo -hice lo q cualquiera hubiera hecho por mí.

Al separarse ella le brindó una débil sonrisa y el se la devolvio.

Luego de unos abrazos más decidieron que era hora de irse de ese lugar, siguieron el mismo camino pero no se esperaban que los bandidos los encontraran -vaya vaya parece que nos seguimos encontrando donde sea hadita -dijo el líder de la banda hacia una chica en particular.

Tecna habrio los ojos reconoceria esa voz donde sea, dio un paso delante de los demás -Tu! -dijo con enojo y amargura

-siempre es un gusto verte de nuevo querida-dijo de un tono extraño

-no me llames asi- dijo Tecna mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-largate de aquí o te apartare yo misma a patadas -

-eso quiero ver q lo intentes-dijo el bravucón poniéndose en posición de pelea -grrrr te cobrare todas -gruño Tecna -Magic Winx Bloomix-grito y se transformó las demás no tardaron en hacerlo también y la lucha comenzo Tecna lanzo un rayo de electricidad directo al lider.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Venganza

La batalla era ardua para todos los miembros del Winx Club incluso para los especialistas sobre todo para una pelirosa que tenia al lider en la mira le iba a cobrar todas de una vez por todas.

-A ver hadita querida parec e que el destino nos ha vuelto a reunir y creo que esta vez sere yo el vencedor - dijo el criminal sarcástico. Tecna gruño en respuesta.

\- Sabes como la ultima vez se que te lograre vencer y esta vez no te saldras con la tuya ¡ Rayo Electrico!- grito y una corriente de electricidas lo atraveso pero no le hizo demasiado daño.

\- Vaya creo que cada vez te haces mas debil si no fuera por ese amuleto que tenias aquella vez creo que hoy no estariad aqui -dijo el abalanzandose sobre ella con un cuchillo en la mano por poco y le llega pero fue aceacertiva y se movio rapido pero Tecna no se dio cuenta que su collar se vio a la vista del criminal que lo vio alrededor de su cuello y sonrio de manera maliciosa.

-Vaya veo que si traes el collar despues de todo - dijo burlandose -que tienes miedo de usarlo y salirte de control como aquella vez.

-Tu no sabes nada- dijo Tecna con amargura.

-Talvez si querida- susurro lanzadose sobre ella de nuevo.

En otro lugar muy cerca de ahi el resto de las Winx tambien luchaban duramente pues por todos lados habian criminales.

\- ¿Chicas alguien ha visto a Tecna?- pregunto Musa lanzando un ataque a uno de ellos.

-No musa debe estar con los chicos- dijo Bloom- Flecha de Fuego -le lanzo un ataque a un grupo a su izquierda.

-Bloom tiene razon ademas no debe de tener problemas... -dijo Flora pero pudo terminar pues tubo qie hacer un escudo de emergencia pues un criminal venia hacia ella-Rosa de Invierno.

-Claro no debe tener mas problemas de los que tenemos nosotras ¡Sol Naciente!- dijo Stella iluminado un momento el lugar.

-Chicas menos plantica y mas pelea ¡Rayo de Agua- lanzo su ataque Layla.

Las demas hicieron caso y suguieron con la pelea.

No muy lejos de las chicas los chicos estaban en las mismas.

Riven y Sky peleaban codo a codo un un grupo de criminales.

-Sky a tu izquierda- grito Riven

-Gracias Riven- dijo Sky

-Cuando quieras amigo -le dijo Riven

Helio y Brandon peleaban lo mas que podian pero venian de todas partes.Helio habia logrado amarra a varios pero no era suficiente y Brandon los mantenia a rayo pero no era muy bueno esta vez.

Cuando pensaban que ya no podrian mas una rafaga de magia tiro a la mayoria de ellos miraron y vieron a Nabu junto con Timmy .

-se encuentran bien chicos-pregunto Timmy.

-Ahora si Tim -dijo Helio

-pero no creo que las chicas les vaya tan bien como a nosotros -dijo Brandon preocupado.

\- Entonces voy con ellas a ayudarlas - dijo Nabu pero muchos mas criminales se acercaban.

-ve Nabu nosotros nos encargamos-dijo Helio. Nabu solo asintio y se fue corriendo en direccion de las Winx.

-Bueno hora de otra ronda- dijo Brandon con una sonrisa.

Las chicas aun no las libraban y cada vez se hacia peor hasta que un hechizo congelo a la mayoria de los criminales sin embargo todavía habian mas miraron a ver a su salvador.

-Nabu!- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo. Nabu vio a su novia con ella y le dedico una sonrisa pero se dio cuenta que solo eran 5 de ellas.

-Donde esta Tecna? -pregunto Nabu a Layla.

-No lo sabemos la perdimos de vista cuando empezo la batalla.

\- pensabamos que estaba con ustedes-dijo Musa acercandose

-No vengo de con ellos es mas me dijeron que venga a ayudarles.

-Debe ir alguien a buscarla- dijo Flora

-pero si vamos alguna de nositras niestra convergencia no funcionara ccon solo cuatro de nosotras - dijo Layla

-Yo puedo ir a buscarla-se ofrecio Nabu las chicas se miraron y asintieron y Nabu corrio en la distinta direccion las chicas siguieron con la pelea.

El lider y Tecna seguian peleando ambos batallaban arduamente dando lo mejor de cada uno tratando de tomar sus respectivas venganzas.

-¿Vamos hadita ya no piedes mas?- dijo el lider abalanzandose a ella - esta escena se parece mucho a la de aquella vez solo que ahora tu poder es mas debil esa vez lograste controlar el gran poder que tienes antes sabias que hacer.

\- Tu no sabes nada- grito Tecna

-Te equivocas yo se mas de lo que crees, se que ahora no confias en ti misma y en el poder que tienes y no podras vencerme como aquella vez.

-Yo creo en mi misma y en mi poder y como aquella vez te vencere.

Tecna cerro fuertemente los ojos y otro recuerdo le vino a la mente.

Ella cayo en un cueva la del tunel que habia tomado ahi estaban todos los criminales esperandola ellos ya habian logrado arrancarle su collar de gema carmesi y ella fue a recuperarlo ella sabia que era muy peligroso que este en manos equivocadas.

El lider estaba parado enedio de todos frente a Tecna -Vaya querida Hada lograste encontrarnos y supongo que vienes por esto-dijo el lider mostrando el collar Tecna se sorprendio pero no lo demostro.

-De vuelveme mi collar ahora mismo y talvez decida no hacerte daño - dijo Tecna mirandolo fríamente.

\- si lo quieres ven por el- la desafio.

\- como tu desees. Rayo electrico.

Tecna se deciso rapidamente de los criminales que se atravesaban y llego al lider. lo derrumbo con un golpe y el collar cayo a centimetros de el Tecna volo lo mas rapido que pudo y tomo el collar antes que el lider.

\- Vaya hadita lograste quitarme el collar pero estoy seguro que no sabes usarlo sin quiera.- el lider solo la provocando.- y ademas nadie podra salvarte de tu destino Ese poder te hara perder a todos los quieres si es que te destruye primero.

Tecna cada vez estaba mas molesta y daba cuenta de lo que hacia su collar brillaba mucho y aura rojo la rodeaba.

-Tu no sabes nada- grito Tecna y de pronto todo se volvio negro.

Tecna abrio los ojos y se quedo mirando al lider a los ojos sabia que debia seguir peleando y no distraerse con sus recuerdos.

-Parece que alguien recordo aquella vez - dijo sarcastico el lider - o me equivoco.

De nuevo como la ultima vez le collar de Tecna empezo a brillar mucho mas que la ultima vez y el aura rojo alrededor de ella era mas potentes y sus ojos tenian un fondo blanco, el lider esta vez se asusto pero estaba muy paralisado como para correr.

Nabu corria lo mas rápido que podia llevandose por delante a todos los que se le atravezaran.

De pronto sintio una fuerte energia magica cerca y fue tras ella llego a un campo abierto de hielo se fijo bien y estaba el lider de la pandilla con una expresion de horror y un hada envuelta en aura roja muy potente cuando se dio cuenta de que la persona que estaba dentro era Tecna se sorprendió mucho no se habia imaginado que tenia ese poder.

-Vas a pagar de una vez por todas- dijo Tecna con una voz distorcionada.

Hubo una luz blanca que se esparcio por todo el lugar el lider grito y cayo al suelo inconsiente pero sin embargo Tecna no se detuvo suguio emanando energia Nabu se dio cuenta de esta y se apresuro a ayudarla.

Las chicas seguian rodeadas hasta que sintieron una fuerte rafaga de energia magica alrededor de ellas dandeles fuerza y cuando voltearon a los criminales todos hacian en el suelo inconsientes. todas se dieron caras de dudas y Bloom dijo- que fue eso?

Con los especialistas casi estaban lograndolo cuando sintieron la energia magica tambie. voltearon y vieron a todos en el suelo. decidieron ir con las chicas a averiguar que fue lo que paso.

Nabu se acerco lo mas rapido que pudo y dijo - Tecna detente sino lo haces te debilitaras mucho.

Tecna escucho lo que Nabu le dijo e hizo un esfuerzo para volver a la normalidad con esfuerzo lo logro pero estaba muy debil y como esta levitando se desmayo y cayo en picada por suerte Nabu la logro atrapar luego de unos minutos ella recupero la consiencia.

\- Que fue eso Tecna como es que tienes todo ese poder?- preguntk Nabu

\- Nabu porfavor te rugo que no le digas nada a nadie especialmente a las chicas si.

Nabu no parecia tan convencido asi que Tecna dio un suspio y decidio decirle- es mi collar me da los poderes- le dijo Nabu iba preguntar algo mas pero escescucharon voces cerca.

-Nabu Tecna donde estan - era musa que los estaba buscando

-Porfavor no digas nada - le dijo Tecna a Nabu al tiempo de ver a todos los demas a unos paso de ellos- aqui estamos musa.

-Que bien que lo encontramos chicos los buscabamos por todos lados - dijo Layla acercandose a su novio

\- Si por cierto sintieron esa energía magica

dijo Sky a lo que Nabu y Tecna se dieron miradas.

-si lo sentimos no ayudo a terminar con el lider asi que mejor porque no nos vamos antes de que despierte - dijo Tecna

\- buema idea Tec ya me canse de todo este frio y el hielo tambien - dijo Stella a lo que todos rieron

decidieron regresar a la nave y de ahi partir a Alfea con dos de ellos con un gran secreto. Mas Nabu no se iba a quedar asi el necesitaba respuestas y estaba dispiesto a conceguirlas pero sin embargo le daria un tiempo a Tecna para que piense en decirle la verdad a todos.


End file.
